The Scarlet King and Queen
by Shmendrick
Summary: Is Demeter or Bombalurina the one Macavity is truly trying to hurt?
1. Prologue

"Bomba, come back to me. Please, Bomba, come back to me. I will always love you. You know that, don't you Bombie?" His voice haunted my dreams and his face haunted when I woke. I could never escape his alluring shadow. I knew my sister suffered the same torment as me. We had left the tribe like blind kittens when he called us as we fell deeper and deeper under his spell. When Munkustrap came to save us, Demeter called him her ray of moonlight. I remembered that, when he had walked into our cell and she had exclaimed just that:

"You're like a ray of moonlight."

And to us he had been, our saviour in our dark night but now I doubted even he could save me from this. Macavity. The darkness threatened to claim me again and I knew soon I wouldn't be able to resist the call that sang through my veins. I knew that I would return to him if not today then soon so very very soon


	2. The Beginning

"Well Bombie, you came."

His claw ran down the side of her face and she shivered. To be this close to Macavity was like being drunk, you could feel the power coming off him in waves. She felt light-headed and giddy. Macavity, aware of the influence he had on her, began to chuckle. She leant against him only to find he wasn't there. His chuckle came from the opposite side of the room.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come? That I'd stay with those idiotic Jellicles without you?" she turned to find him but he stepped out of the shadows behind her.

"What about that sister of yours? What's her name. Demara, Demete?"

"Demeter. She's too caught up in that pathetic excuse for a protector." replied Bombalurina.

Macavity smirked; he spun her round to face him and smiled at her.

"Do you want to be the Jellicle Leader?" he asked smoothly.

"But that's Demeter's birthright, not mine." she responded. As the daughter of Old Deuteronomy first mate Demeter was the next leader. She smiled she wanted the leadership. Macavity shrugged.

"If we can lure Demeter here, we could persuade her you're the better candidate for the leadership. Then she can declare you the next leader. You will rule the Jellicle Tribe with me at your side. Think about it Bomba. Leader of the Jellicles, mate to the Napoleon of Crime. You could rule half of London easily. The Scarlet Queen and King. We'd be unstoppable. You'd be talked about far and wide, you'd have toms at your feet, queens begging you to be their friend. It wouldn't be hard to achieve. Bombalurina, The Scarlet Queen of The Jellicles."

He kissed her.

"What do you think?" He smiled at her and she drowned in his eyes.

"I-I-I think it's..." she trailed off to hypnotised by him to say anything. He chuckled at her reaction then kissed her, as if that would do anything but confuse her further.

"Shall we begin then my dear?"


	3. The Decision

"What are we going to do about Bombalurina?" asked Munkustrap nervously, staring up at the Jellicle Leader on the tyre above him. The Council of Elders were there as well, Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr and Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. They were the ones who had made the decision to banish Macavity in the first place, and now Bombalurina had left to join her mate. Munkustrap was worried that with the two scarlets cats together something bad would happen. Neither were stupid and Macavity had been banished for the murder of another cat. Munkustrap wondered what hold he had over the red queen that she would follow him.

"There is nothing we can do. If she comes back then she comes back until then I see no reason to go after her," Jellylorum was a well-respected member of the council and many would listen to her opinion.

"But what if Macavity hurts her and leaves her unable to return?" Jennyanydots spoke up. She had been Bombalurina's foster mother mother after Grizabella left abandoning her kitten. She didn't want to see Bombalurina hurt.

"Bombalurina's a big queen now, she can fend for herself and we can't risk any other Jellicles in an all out attack. I'm sorry sir but the risk is too great." The railway cat watched the leader knowing this decision would be almost impossible for him, on the one paw leave his youngest daughter in Macavity's claws on the other paw risk the entire tribe in a possibly fruitless attack.

"Leave Bombalurina where she is unless we know for certain she has been injured." Old Deuteronomy shoulders sagged as he gave the order. He didn't want to leave her where she was he wanted her home where she belonged. Munkustrap turned away from the tyre and strode across the square to give the order to the protectors. Demeter ran up to him but he shook his head and her face crumpled, she and her sister had been inseparable until Bombalurina had realised that actually she quite liked Macavity. Then everything had changed. Demeter ran towards she and Munkustrap shared. Munkustrap sighed but carried on towards the protector's hangout i.e. the old oven where they met at shift changes and had their breaks.

He regretted the order he had to give now but it was Old D's decision. He didn't want to give it if only to comfort his mate. He wanted to find Bombalurina and bring her home where she belonged. He sighed and entered the oven. Alonzo and Admetus leapt to their feet at the sight off him but when they caught sight of his expression their own expressions dropped.

"We're not going after her?" Admetus whispered. Munkustrap shook his head wearily. Bombalurina had been popular in the Junk Yard and he knew of many cats who wouldn't like this news but they couldn't stop Bomba doing what she wanted.

"Cassandra won't be happy when she hears that," muttered Alonzo.

"I won't be happy when I hear what?" Cassandra had just entered the oven. "Exotica's taken over my patch by the way. I met her on the way here." Munkustrap nodded.

"We're not going after Bombalurina. Old D's orders," said Tantomile from the shadows.

"Seriously?" Cassandra seemed stunned by the news. Alonzo nodded and hugged his mate.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Memories

**A/N: The bit in italics is Demeter's memories of Bombalurina. Please review. Cookies for reviewers and thanks to jelliclesoul635, SummerRose12 and musicalgal3 for your reviews. Thanks jelliclesoul635 because you reviewed The Scarlet Queen and said I should write this.**

Demeter lay on the bed in the den she shared with Munkustrap and thought about her sister.

_Her father was pacing outside the den where Grizabella lay screaming inside. Demeter watched fearfully. She had only been young then and hadn't understood birth then. She thought someone was being tortured inside the den; it wasn't until Jennyanydots said they could come in now she realised that she had a new little sister. Her father had named the kitten Bombalurina for her red fur. _

_It was Bombalurina's turn to dance the invitation and the mating dance at the Jellicle ball and Demeter was helping her get ready while Grizabella watched occasionally tweaking her daughter's fur until the three of them were satisfied they were perfect. _

_Grizabella left the tribe a week later declaring she wanted nothing to do with the Jellicles any more. Bombalurina watched from the shelter of Tugger's arms, her brown eyes confused at her mother's betrayal._

_Macavity joined the tribe introduced by Bomba. Soon the pair were friends and at Bomba's second Jellicle ball they became mates. _

_Bomba appearing at Demeter and Munkustrap's den with a split lip and claw marks across her face._

_Munkustrap fighting Macavity while Demeter and Bombalurina looked on terrified. The rest of the cats appearing to pull them off each other. _

_Macavity murdering the small queen who had been Bomba's childhood friend, Epsiral because Bomba had argued with him and tried to leave him._

_Macavity leaving the tribe and as he left slashing at Bombalurina's face re-opening the old wounds._

_Bombalurina leaving to find him. As much as he hurt her she still loved him. _

Demeter curled up and sobbed until it felt like her heart was breaking.

Eventually her sobs calmed and her resolve strengthened. She knew what she had to do.


	5. The Warehouses

Demeter slipped through a hole in the fence her sister Rumpleteazer had once shown her, this was the only way to get out of the Junk Yard without being spotted. The second she was out of the Junk Yard she started running as fast as she could. She knew where Macavity would be. Down by the old docks in the abandoned warehouse. She didn't care about the order not to interfere. Demeter couldn't see her sister injured. She hoped Munkustrap wouldn't come after her.

Demeter lost track of time but eventually she reached the warehouse. It was full of Macavity's rats, her nose wrinkled in disgust but she stalked up to the nearest rat and demanded to see Bombalurina.

"And you are...?" asked the rat insolently.

"Demeter of the Jellicles here to see Bombalurina." she replied haughtily.

"You want to see Queen Bombalurina?" asked the rat looking down it's nose at her. Demeter had to admire that fact given that the rat was a good 6 inches smaller than her.

"Yes I'm her sister. Now tell her I'm here immediately." she snapped, her temper was short today and the rat was stepping on her last nerve. The rat sighed and scurried away. Demeter realised she was surrounded by rats but she sat down and began to clean herself anyway. Eventually Macavity came out to meet her.

"Ah Demeter, what a pleasant surprise. Bombalurina is inside, if you'd like to follow me." his voice was soft but it made a shudder run down Demeter's spine and she could feel her hackles stand on end. Macavity smiled at her and gestured her to follow him. She stalked after him, it didn't escape her notice that the rats pressed in around them as they entered the building. They walked through winding corridors until Demeter was hopelessly lost. Then they entered a huge hall. There were ledges along the wall, every ledge was crammed with rats, thousands upon thousands of rats.

"Do you like my army, Demeter?" Macavity's voice behind me made me shudder.

"And you need them for...?" I tried to keep the fear from my voice.

"To destroy the Jellicles of course." he said it like it was obvious.

"Of course you can stop all this. Give up your right to rule. Give it to Bombalurina. She will rule the Jellicles instead of you."

I stared at him, Macavity was truly evil but where was my sister? What had he done to her? He turned away and called her name as though he had read my thoughts. There was a murmur among the rats along the right paw wall and they parted like a sea to allow a graceful figure through. Bombalurina. Her slow descent drew all eyes in the room. As she reached the floor rats split before her bowing deeply as they did so. Macavity reached down and held out his paw for her to take and lead her to the raised platform which I was stood on. Across her beautiful face fresh claw marks stood out livid against her white facial fur and from the way she moved I could tell she was badly injured. I wanted to kill Macavity, how dare he do this to my sister!


	6. Bombalurina

Her dark eyes seemed blank and she held herself unnaturally stiffly as she walked to Macavity's side. Her face showed no emotion not even recognition of Demeter. He smiled as she bowed to him then to Demeter.

"Lady Demeter of the Jellicles. It is lovely to see you here." Demeter glared at Macavity as her sister finished speaking.

"What have you done to her?" She demanded. He only chuckled.

"I gave her a lesson on the correct way for a queen of mine to act. I demand perfection. Is that a crime?" Macavity stared at the gold and black queen who dared to stand up to him.

"What did she do?"Demeter glowered back.

"Flirted with a Hench cat. The Hench cat is now dead of course. He should never have flirted with my queen but she had to learn the error of her ways." He smiled at Demeter and she felt her fur crawl. While this conversation had been going on Bombalurina had been stood silently, so unlike the Bomba Demeter knew. Always laughing, though shy round toms until Macavity came along and swept her off her feet. Demeter had watched as her little sister had become more and more entangled in Macavity until she wouldn't speak without Macavity's permission. Demeter had watched fearfully as her sister became quieter and shyer around toms until she ran from them in case Macavity thought she was flirting with them. More than once Demeter had seen Bombalurina with fresh injuries from Macavity. Old Deuteronomy had chosen to believe Bombalurina's explanations that she tripped and fell rather than start a fight with one of the strongest toms in the tribe. Demeter sighed.

"Can't I speak to my sister in private?" she doubted Macavity would let her but it was worth a try.

"Of course. Follow me." Macavity turned and seemed to float from the platform to the floor before turning to offer his paw to Demeter. She ignored him and jumped down herself, almost landing on a hench rat which bared its teeth and hissed at her, she took a swipe at it with unsheathed claws but it skipped out of range and all she did was to draw blood along its arm.

"Lady Demeter of the Jellicles please do not attempt to kill our friends." Bombalurina's monotonous voice spoke from behind her. Demeter turned incredulous to face her little sister.

"Your friends? Bomba they're rats, we're cats we're supposed to try and kill them. That's why they're our prey." Demeter whirled to face Macavity as he chuckled.

"Demeter, my dear Jellicle, these rats are our friends. Come with me and you will see." He gestured for her to follow him and turned away from her. He left the huge hall without bothering to see if the two queens were following him.


	7. Memory

**A/N: There's swearing and mention of violence and rape in this chapter. Sorry put it needed putting in. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep going because I love you all. Have some cookies. **

* * *

As they walked through the twisting corridors of Macavity's lair Demeter tried to get Bombalurina to talk but the other queen refused to answer unless Demeter stuck to polite small talk. When she tried asking where Bombalurina got that cut, though she was pretty certain she already knew the answer she wanted to make sure, Bombalurina refused to answer. Demeter eventually gave up and began to tell her all the latest gossip from the Junk Yard. She wasn't sure if Bomba was listening but it made her feel better to be thinking about home.

"We are here."

Macavity stepped back to reveal a door set in the wall. So far all the rooms had been Jellicle sized but this door was human sized. He swung it open and gestured for Demeter and Bombalurina to enter. No rats followed them here, instead cats lined the corridors. Demeter shuddered the cats were huge. All of them were easily taller than Macavity. Demeter gulped. Bombalurina didn't even seem to notice them as they made their slow way down the corridors. Demeter knew she was hopelessly lost, but then again she couldn't leave this place unless Macavity or Bombalurina were with her as she had the nasty feeling that the cats and rats might just rip her apart. A t last they came to another door. Bombalurina waited while Macavity unlocked it then followed him inside with Demeter behind her. The office was beautifully furnished all with human sized pieces. A large mahogany desk dominated the room with a matching chair upholstered in flame coloured silk behind it. A white fur rug lay on the polished wooden floor and shelves ran along the right hand wall. Another chair, slightly less grand than the first, stood in a recess in the left hand wall. It was to this chair Bombalurina now headed to curl upon while Macavity took the seat behind the desk.

"Well, why did you come here?"

He leaned back casually in his chair and looking into his eyes and hearing his voice Demeter could see why her sister had fallen so hard.

"I wanted to see my sister, they refused to send a rescue party out to help her. I got worried," Demeter confessed. In the corner Bombalurina didn't move an inch as though she was listening in rapt concentration to Demeter's every word.

"Why would they send a rescue party out for her. She has a better life here than with the Jellicles in that place they call home, look around Demeter. Is the roof leaking? Is it cold? This is the life I want for all Jellicles if only they would see sense and take it."

Demeter glared at him.

"Then why did you hurt Jemina and Tantomile?" Demeter knew she was close to tears.

"I was bored." Macavity shrugged and Demeter realised that her daughters' lives and happiness meant little to this particular cat.

"You were bored? So you decided to rape the youngest kitten in the tribe and beat her up, then when her older sister comes to help her you hurt her as well? You decide to rape both my daughters but then think that everyone will forgive you? I saw you at the tribe meeting, you couldn't care less. I wish Munkustrap had killed you when he had the chance. Why Old Deuteronomy let you live?" Demeter realised she was crying now but she didn't care.

"Calm down Demeter." She hadn't even known her sister was standing behind her. She placed both paws on Demeter's shoulders.

"Come on we'll go to my room and you can calm down."

Demeter angrily shrugged her off.

"I don't want to calm down. I want this bastard to pay for what he did to my daughters." She screamed at the placid scarlet cat in front of her. Suddenly Bomba grabbed her from behind and clamped a paw across her mouth. She was dragged out of the room kicking and was handed over to one of the huge black cats who carried her through the corridors until they reached yet another door. Bombalurina unlocked it and the huge cat pushed Demeter through the door so she landed sprawling on the cushions scattered across the floor. Bombalurina sat down on a cushion near her and began running her paw through her sister's mane to try and neaten it up.

"Deme I'm sorry but you can't talk like that to Macavity." Her voice was so soft she didn't know if her sister could hear her but it made her feel better.

" To hell I can't. He murdered my oldest daughter, beat up my younger daughter and raped them both and I'm supposed to sit there and take it. Maybe I should give him a medal. You'd like that wouldn't you Bomba? Everyone playing happy families. What do you see in him? He's a murdering rapist you could do so much better!"

Bomba looked away.

"I can't leave him, I don't know why. You saw what he was like today. Imagine that but more. You should try resisting it. It's impossible. I can't Demeter. I'm sorry."

Demeter softened. She could tell her sister was unhappy. She reached up to hug her little sister.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, Deme so am I."

Then Bomba began to sing. Demeter recognised it as her mother's swan song.

"Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory?"

Demeter joined in.

"She is smiling alone in the lamplight.

The withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan."

In some small way it made the sisters feel better singing together while outside the Jellicles and Macavity planned a war.

* * *

**I have some diabolical plans for next chapter and some kitten surprises. Maybe a little romance. It's gonna get angsty though. Next chapter will definitely be up to tomorrow and maybe the chapter after but I can't promise you. Then no updates for a week sorry guys but I promise to make it up to you with super long chapters when I get back from my little trip and I'm off to bed before I fall asleep at the computer. **


	8. The Silent Watcher

"I'm sorry about the loss of your mate, Munkustrap, but as the tribe protector you need to think about more than just yourself. The number of Jellicles lost in a full-on attack would just be too high. If we hear about Macavity injuring either of the queens I promise you we will go in then but not now. We can't sustain the losses a war with Macavity would bring. I am truly sorry Munkustrap."

Jellylorum smiled sadly down at him but he turned away to find the other protectors who all wanted to try and rescue Demeter and Bombalurina.

As he entered the oven the other four protectors there looked up at him hopefully but he shook his head.

"Why not?"

That voice could only belong to Exotica, a shy cat though she fought well, her damaged vocal chords made it hard for her to speak after a pollicle tried to rip her throat out.

"They say the risk is too great."

Munkustrap had never felt more helpless in his life. His mate was gone and so was his mate's sister but there was nothing he could do to help them. Cassandra stood up.

"I say we should help them. I don't care what the Elders say, Demeter and Bombalurina are Jellicles. We have to help them it's our duty as protector. Demeter is the least likely of us all to run to Macavity."

There were cheers of agreement and Exotica and her mate Admetus both stood as though ready to leave, only Alonzo remained seated.

"Stop!" Alonzo rarely shouted but when he did everyone listened.

"We should listen to Munkustrap and the Elders. Admetus, Exotica, Cassandra you should show more respect for the Elders. We can't leave the Junk Yard undefended now and the new ones we are training are not ready yet. Go now and we will be slaughtered. If we do this at all we have to plan it through."

Everyone saw the sense in that and sat back down. Munkustrap smiled round at the cats who he knew would die to protect the tribe and each other.

"Thank you for your support but Alonzo is right. We aren't strong enough to defeat Macavity yet. We may never be but we have to defend the Junk Yard. If we go now there is no-one to defend the Junk Yard. The Elders and the kittens are easy targets. Jemina has lost her sister and her mother already, I refuse to deprive her of her father and brother."

"But Coricopat is still in training he couldn't have come with us." objected Admetus. Munkustrap smiled.

"Do you think we could stop him?"

Admetus shrugged.

"Jemmie?"

Jemima curled up in a corner of the family den and whimpered to herself. Her large eyes closed and she put her paws over her ears to try and block out the sound of her friends calling for her, she just wanted to be alone, she didn't want to go out and play. She wanted to stay and play in her den with her brother and sister; but she couldn't her sister was dead and her brother was training as hard as he could to be a protector as soon as he could. Jemima whimpered as paw steps came closer to her den she curled up into as tight a ball as possible but that didn't stop the other kitten sliding into the den.

"Jemmie?" Misto looked around the den before spotting a slight lump in the blankets in one corner.

"Jemmie, I know you're all upset and everything, I would be, but please will you talk to me. I'm scared about you. I know you're quiet but this is new. Please Jemmie."

Jemima sighed, then pushed the blankets back.

"M-m-m-misto?"

Misto sighed in relief and was about to hug the tiny red queen but stopped himself just in time.

"Me and Vicki have been worried about you. You haven't eaten in a week. Please eat something Jemmie."

Jemima stared at him in confusion. A week? It didn't feel that long. Misto smiled.

"It's been a week, Jemmie. Please will you come hunting with us. I can keep the others away if you want me to."

Jemima smiled she didn't want to have to answer any of Etcetera's question like how are you, what happened? Misto's smile got even bigger.

"Shall we go now?"

Jemima jumped to her feet slightly unsteadily and Misto put a paw out to catch her as she swayed, immediately she shrank back.

"I'm sorry Jemmie. I didn't think."

Jemima smiled up at him. This was Misto, her childhood friend and recently maybe something more, not Macavity. Misto had never done anything to hurt her.

"Shall we go?"

Immediately Misto bowed.

"Of course my lady."

They both laughed and left the den together, both happy about the cat they were with but they didn't know of the silent watcher.


	9. Tears May Fall

**A/N: Yes I know it's incredibly short but it was just in my head. **

There was a crash outside the door and Demeter jerked awake. Next to her Bombalurina sprang to her feet.

"Who's there?" she called, pushing Demeter behind her.

"Just me," Macavity smiled wickedly as he opened the door but Bombalurina didn't relax.

"I missed you last night baby, you forgot about me," Macavity smiled and reached out to touch Bombalurina's face. The scarlet queen glowered at him but made no move. Demeter wished her sister would scratch the worthless bastard's face off.

"Ah Demeter. I thought I might find you here," he smiled down at her.

"You may be interested to know that there's not going to be a rescue party sent out for you unless I harm you. However I think a rescue party may well relieve boredom among my rats so without your permission."

Macavity took a swipe at Demeter's throat. Her paws flew up expecting to find blood but she wasn't bleeding. Bombalurina tried to scratch him but he simply hit her across the face so she blacked out. Demeter screamed and stumbled backwards. Macavity stepped towards her grinning and forced her to the floor. She blacked out as his face came towards her.

"Tears may fall but they won't change anything." Demeter heard him say before she mercifully lost consciousness.


	10. The Collar

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been away for a week so this is the first chance I've had. Thanks for your reviews. **

Alonzo balanced along the top of the high fence, he had recently been promoted to protector and he wanted to prove to Munkustrap that he could do this job well and he wanted to impress a certain queen. They were already mated but he couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't good enough for her. Suddenly his paw snagged on something and he almost fell off the fence. A low chuckle came from somewhere eastwards and he groaned inwardly, Admetus had seen and would rib him about that all day. Looking down to see what had tripped him, he saw a black leather collar with spikes on. Demeter's black leather collar with spikes on to be exact.

The protectors not on patrol were curled up in the oven having a nap when Alonzo burst through the door.

"Where's Munkustrap?" he snarled at Exotica the cat who happened to be nearest to him.

"I should know that because...?" she snarled back.

"Xottie calm down. Alonzo what is it?" Cassandra stood up and smiled at him.

"I found this on patrol." Alonzo held out the collar he had found.

"That's Demeter's!" Exotica stood up, her eyes flashing.

"What's Demeter's?" The three cats looked towards the doorway where a tall silver tabby stood. Alonzo held the collar out towards his boss.

"I found this on patrol sir." Munkustrap took the collar from him.

"What do you think the elders will say to this?" he asked a grim smile playing across his features.

"We'll have to find out sir," Cassandra smiled back and Alonzo felt a stab of jealousy.

"Indeed we will."

The protectors left the oven.


	11. The Refusal

"No Munkustrap. As we said before it is too dangerous. I won't have any of you getting hurt just for the sake of one queen." Jellylorum glared at the silver tabby, the tortoiseshell queen was beginning to get tired of Munkustrap's constant nagging. The tom always had to be the hero. He would storm in with his protectors and his son, Coricopat, and get killed losing the Junk Yard the best protector they'd ever had or would have.

"One queen who just happens to be the next leader of the Jellicles. One queen who is the only queen I'll ever love. One queen who risked her life for her sister and you expect me just to forget about her?" Munkustrap glared at the old queen.

"Munkustrap no-one is suggesting you forget about her but we are simply saying we can't risk more cats on this idea of yours. I'm truly sorry Munkustrap but the Elders have to consider the rest of the tribe as well. You're the best protector we'll ever have. We cannot afford to lose you. I'm sorry." But Skimbleshanks' words went unheard as Munkustrap turned away. The other protectors followed as he stalked back towards the oven.

"Met me here at midnight tonight." he snarled at them as soon as they were out of earshot of the elders before he turned towards the den he had once shared with his family but now his family was broken. He slid into the den silently but no sound came from within.

"Jemina! Coricopat!" He called out his children's names but there was no answer. He sniffed the air in the empty den and realised they'd had a visitor. For a moment he panicked but he then realised it had only been Misto. He smiled maybe his daughter would slowly heal if she had good friends like him around her. He curled up on a pile of blankets and was asleep by the time Coricopat returned which was a good thing for Coricopat.


	12. The Den

Coricopat blearily stumbled into the den, it had been a good night. He, Admetus and Plato had found some catnip and decided to try it, they had probably had a bit too much but Coricopat didn't care. It stopped him from thinking of his sister. Never in his life had he not been able to feel her mind and now they had been savagely ripped apart by a cat who could think no further than his own pleasure. Coricopat closed his eyes he didn't want to think about that, he wanted to forget forever. He didn't want to remember coming home to find his twin lay on the floor with a gaping hole in her throat and her blood coating the walls, hundreds of cuts showing through her short hair. He shook his head. He didn't want to remember any more but the images kept coming. Finding Jemina curled up in a corner of the den crying like she was about to die. He remembered how she had screamed when she had seen him and not stopped until Jennyanydots had come to calm her down. Their foster grandmother had moved in with them until she thought that Jemina was sufficiently calm enough for her to return to Skimbleshanks.

Coricopat snarled softly he didn't want those images in his head. What had he done to deserve them? Why was he plagued by these memories? Why didn't it bother Macavity? He sighed and curled up on the old sofa that formed part of the den.

It was almost midnight when Jemina and Misto returned from their hunting trip, Victoria had come with them but had left them earlier to join her mate Plato. Jemina and Misto had eaten their fill many hours earlier but both had wanted just to stay together. Jemina didn't want to return to the den that held so many bad memories for her and Misto didn't want to leave Jemina. Eventually they were told to return to their dens by Jellylorum.

They stood outside Jemina's den but Jemina hesitated to go in.

"You don't want to go in do you?" Misto's face was grave as he watched the young red queen in the moonlight. Jemina shook her head.

"I keep remembering what happened to Tantie." She answered looking up at the full moon above them.

"You can sleep in my den if you want," offered the little black cat hesitantly. Jemina paused and Misto began to worry he had offended the little queen.

"I-I-I mean you d-d-don't have to if you d-d-don't want but I-I-I just thought it might be..." He trailed off as Jemina hugged him.

"Thank you so much Misto."

The two young cats wandered off together towards Misto's den.


	13. The Missing Jewel

Jemina was warm and comfortable when she woke-up. She froze for a second when she caught the scent of a tom but relaxed as she recognised the scent as Misto.

"Morning sleepyhead. Sleep well?" a familiar musical voice floated towards her from the entrance of the den. She glanced up to find Misto and Vicki sat in the entrance to the den.

"Morning, how long have I been asleep?" she asked sleepily trying to rearrange her mane into neatness.

"It's almost midday now so about 12 hours," replied Vicki coming to help her rearrange her mane.

"Jems!" Jemima leapt to her feet recognising the voice.

"Mum!!" she screamed rushing out of the den to meet the mother she had believed dead. The small black and gold queen smiled as her daughter slammed into her to hug her.

"Mum, you're back!" Jemima hugged her mother so she couldn't see the tears flowing down her face.

"Where's Aunty Bomba?" Jemima turned her head as Coricopat approached and almost squished as he too hugged Demeter.

"Bombalurina chose to stay with Macavity." Cassandra spoke in a monotonous voice devoid of emotion. Demeter closed her eyes and a single tear trickled down her face.

"Where are my daughters?" The booming voice of Old Deuteronomy echoed across the Junk Yard. He pushed through the crowd surrounding the family and hugged Demeter tightly.

"Where is your sister?" he asked the small queen once he'd put her back on the ground.

"Macavity has her hypnotised. She won't leave him." Demeter bowed her head as she spoke. Jemima wanted to go to her but her father had pulled her and her brother back when Old Deuteronomy arrived.

"I see," Old Deuteronomy bowed his head for a moment then opened his arms wide.

"Begin the celebrations. I believe it is the Jellicle Ball tonight and this year one of our most precious jewels has been returned. Soon our final missing jewel will return but for now on with the celebration."

The Jellicles cheered and ran off to finish the final preparations for the ball.

But this year Macavity had a surprise for them.


	14. The Jewel Returns

The music changed, Jemima felt the ancient call to the mating dance stirring in her blood. She stepped into the centre of the ring and waited for a tom to come and claim her. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her. A black and white tom stood behind her sparkling faintly. He leaned in towards her and rubbed his head against her stomach. Jemima jumped back slightly shocked but the call was too much for her to accept so she stepped forward again and he lifted her over his head.

There was a crash and Misto pulled her into a tight embrace as her mother screamed Macavity. Misto pulled her to the side of the Junkyard furthest from the crash where Jennyanydots and Jellylorum stood protecting the kittens before running back to join the rest of the adults able to fight. Demeter joined her daughter by the kittens and the two cats huddled together terrified of Macavity's arrival but praying Bombalurina would be with him.

She was.

Macavity carried a limp bundle of fur in his arms which he dropped in the centre of the Junkyard.

"I heard your touching little speech earlier. Here's your missing jewel." He sneered at the horrified Jellicles but then smiled at Demeter ho had run forward to check on her sister's body.

"I didn't mean to hurt her but she looked so pretty when she cried."

He laughed and vanished before any of the stunned Jellicles could react.


End file.
